House of Frost
by shadowglove
Summary: PRE-MOVIE. When Chloe and Clark are turned by Deacon Frost thanks to Lana, Chloe is thrust into the vampire life, closely watched by Deacon Frost who not only wants her to decode the Books of Erebus, but is the only one who knows she's a Daywalker.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Blade**

Chapter 1/6

AU for the Smallville Season 5 Episode "THIRST".

A/N1: Set BEFORE the FIRST Blade movie.

A/N2: Due to the fact that my story "Vampire" is in hiatus and I have no idea when it will be updated, I've taken the "vampire" prompt from that story and applied it to this one instead.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Something was wrong with Lana Lang.

When Clark had first come to Chloe with his worries about how differently Lana was acting the young, fledgling reporter had admittedly brushed off his concern. Everyone knew that when it came to Lana Clark could become paranoid, and Chloe had been trying to figure how to win herself an internship in the Daily Planet without Lionel pulling his strings. So the blonde hadn't really listened to Clark or his concerns over Lana or how she was supposedly acting strangely ever since she'd joined that sorority Tri Psi Pi Li Ki _whatever_. Maybe it was a little selfish of the blonde, but she'd figured that high school had all been about Clark or Lana or Clark _and_ Lana, and she'd wanted her time at MetU to be about _her_ this time.

Considering she was living in the dorm and didn't have any shared classes with Lana, and all of her spare time was consumed by her internship, a good while passed before Chloe realized that she hadn't seen her female friend. They hadn't talked much either, no little text messages shared, nothing. The little voice in the back of her mind mumbled that Lana usually liked to drop a note at least once a week to make sure Chloe was still alive, and the absence of this was odd, yet the blonde would then receive her next assignment, whether it be at MetU or the Daily Planet, and her resolve to try and see what was going on crumbled. If it wasn't for Clark's constant visits or calls of complaint and worry she would have forgotten the situation, and yet the moody alien never let her forget how he found Lana acting strangely, was sure something was up.

And Clark's extreme worry and moodiness increased when Lana dumped him.

Still, that _had_ seemed somewhat out of character for the usually love-struck brunette, and it'd been enough to raise some red flags in the blonde's mind. Another odd thing was the fact that Lana wasn't over or texting or calling to complain about Clark and his many secrets and they were constantly getting between them and the happiness they could have if he would just open up to her and tell her the truth.

It could have been a case of Lana finally outgrowing Clark, but somehow Chloe couldn't see those two outgrowing each other, so she finally texted the brunette and asked for a meeting. Lana had quickly texted back with the address of some night club, and while she had her reservations about going to this place, Chloe found herself making her way down the darkened alley towards said night club. She hugged herself, her coat offering little protection against the strong wind as her high heel clippety clapped against the pavement.

"_Psst! Chloe!_"

Halting in mid-step, Chloe frowned as she turned to look into the dark alley she'd been about to cross, having recognized that voice. "_Lana_?"

"Come here a second." Lana's figure, silhouetted in the darkness, beckoned her off the well-lit street.

Wariness entered her, but Chloe pushed it aside, reminding herself that this was Lana Lang. The blonde stepped out of the light and into the shadows, her eyes slowly accustoming themselves to the pitch black of the alley, blinking in surprise to see the leather number and dark khol eyeliner Lana was sporting. Both were extremely out of character for the girl whom Chloe had secretly called the Pink Princess during high school, and Chloe was really beginning to understand Clark's surprise as to Lana's sudden change.

"I'm so glad you got into contact with me." Lana smiled, her lips seductive red as she sashayed forwards, hips swinging with her movement, seeming very much like a predator instead of the sweet girl next door as she reached for Chloe and hugged her. "It's been too long."

"It really has." Chloe couldn't help her wariness as she hugged back, telling herself off for feeling so distrustful and uneasy with the girl she'd once considered a sister. "You look different."

Lana chuckled as she pulled away. "I feel different."

"Clark told me that you broke up with him..." The blonde had never been one to beat around the bush. "I know you feel he isn't being honest with you, but you know how Clark is, and he loves you a lot."

Lana's lips twisted in a very un-Lana-like smile. "Dear dear Chloe, always playing our peacemaker."

The other girl didn't know how to react to that one.

"You don't have to worry, I do not plan on being apart from Clark." Lana reached out and grabbed Chloe's hands, giving them a squeeze. "In fact, I plan on being with him...forever."

"You might want to clue him in on that fact." Chloe cleared her throat, eyeing her high school friend oddly. "He's depressed and thinks you have moved on and he's worried."

"No, there's no one else for me. Never has been, never will be." Lana replied, tightening her grip on Chloe's hands. "I just had...a lot to adjust to...and you know Clark, he can be a little...clingy." She smiled. "I needed some time alone to figure things out for myself."

"And you've...figured everything out?" Chloe wanted to know, mind wandering distractedly to how cold Lana's hands were.

"Did I ever tell you what my greatest fear in this world was, Chloe?" Lana changed the subject, jarring her friend slightly.

Chloe tilted her head, eyes narrowed, knowing her confusion was visible on her features. "I-I don't think so, no."

"My greatest fear was everyone I loved dying. You were dead. Aunt Nell was dead. Clark was dead..._I_...was dead." Lana's blood-red lips sneered. "Death and its ability to rip everything away, like it did with my parents, was my greatest fear. But now, now I've conquered that fear, and I'm so much stronger thanks to it."

By now Chloe was beginning to feel a little finger of fear creeping up her spine. "_Lana_?" She tried pulling her hands from her friend's and yet was unable to, shocked by the utter _strength_ in those cold hands. "What's going on?"

"I know I told you once that I didn't ever really feel a part of your family, and that was wrong of me, selfish. I was always welcomed in your home, even when we were fighting over Clark." Lana spoke calmly, smile serene, as if Chloe wasn't struggling to free herself. "And now, with your father dead, I welcome you into _my_ family to take your place as my sister."

"Family? Sister?" Chloe was barely keeping from screaming out for help, still holding onto the hope that Lana was just playing with her, or that there was a rational explanation to all of this.

"Yes." Lana grinned, lips parting to reveal sharp, elongated canines as she pushed Chloe back against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand before leaning in and biting down on Chloe's neck.

The blonde screamed into that palm, the sound muffled as she struggled in vain. Her neck was in agony, the scent of her own blood thick metallic in the air. She could literally _feel_ the blood being sucked from her veins, feel the fangs deep in her skin latch on with their slight curve, could feel her blood draining warmly down her neck...could _feel_ the life draining out of her body.

"Who gave you permission?" A voice snarled from the opening of the alleyway.

Lana gasped, yanking her fangs from Chloe's neck, tearing the skin worse as she pulled away, the blonde's body dropping to the ground. "Deacon!" She wiped at her blood-covered mouth, lined eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't think you quite understand how things go around here." The shadowed male was terribly displeased, arms clasped behind his back. "Becoming like us isn't just something you hand out to _anyone_. Its why Buffy Sanders and her sisters are sent to do the job they do, pick only the best of the best to join our ranks."

"I understand that, Deacon." Lana replied. "But you don't understand, this girl is a _genius_. Not only is she book savvy but she can hack into any security system and she can be _useful_."

Chloe was barely able to keep her eyes open, fixing them on the shadowy figure coming closer towards them.

"Yes, well, maybe you should have run that over with me _before_ taking matters into your own fangs." Deacon sneered, pushing Lana out of the way and reaching down for Chloe by the front of her coat, yanking her limp body up, sneering at her. "What a waste." His face, still covered by the shadows, shifted, fangs glistening as he made to bite her...before stopping and pulling away. "What the-?" Deacon eyed both sides of her neck before turning to Lana. "How is she able to regenerate? She hasn't been bitten long enough for the change to start. She shouldn't be able to heal up the mess you made of her neck so quickly."

"_What_?" Lana asked, confused.

Deacon eyed Lana gravely before turning back to look at Chloe, using his other arm to wrap around her from behind, letting go of his grip on the front of her coat. "The only other non-vampire who can regenerate like we can is the Daywalker."

Lana hissed at the very word, taking a step backwards.

Chloe was barely hanging onto consciousness, head lolling, a whimper escaping her lips as Deacon reached out and cupped her cheek.

"How interesting." Deacon muttered to himself before biting down viciously on Chloe's neck without any warning, opening up the sealed flesh once more and drinking deeply from her.

Chloe would have screamed, would have cried, if she'd had the power, but she could barely utter a gasp at the pain, eyes closing.

Darkness consumed, and she welcomed death like a night's sleep.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Blade**

Chapter 2/6

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She was disoriented and so very thirsty when she awoke, unsure of where she was and what she was doing there. She sat up in bed, wondering what that delectable smell was, and then she realized it was on her clothes. The blonde gripped the material of her shirt and sniffed, following the scent to a large red stain. Somehow she knew it was blood, her blood, and yet she couldn't remember bleeding or blood ever having smelt this good before. Her mind hurt as she brought a hand to her head, trying to force herself to remember what exactly had happened to her, but nothing stirred her memory.

Green eyes narrowed as she looked around her. She'd never seen this place before. It looked like a room at some sort of mental institution. It was white, very spartan with only a white bed as furniture. There was a door without a handle, no sign of windows, or a bathroom.

The sound of mechanical whirring echoed throughout the room, causing her to jump, crouching on the bed, trying to find the source of the noise before fixing on panels on the wall beginning to slide away revealing glass, windows facing the sun. Chloe narrowed her eyes, confused, gaze going to the emerging windows, hissing when the sunlight hit her eyes and burnt like _hell_. Unable to believe the glare could be so terrible, Chloe brought her hand up to shield her eyes, uncomfortable under the heat of the sun. The room was suddenly chokingly hot, and she was sweating, using her free hand to fan herself as she breathed in and out. Someone must have put up the heat in the room, or maybe the glass in the windows had some sort of filter in it which made the light and heat of the sun brighter and stronger, because she was more and more uncomfortable.

Stumbling out of bed, Chloe nearly fell as her feet tangled in the sheets, but righted herself and turned her back to the sun, letting out a little breath of relief. Now that the sun wasn't glaring into her eyes the heat seemed to have died down, as did her uncomfortableness. Letting out a little sigh of relief her lips curled in a small smile as she ran her hands over her hair, wondering what exactly she was going to do now. Problem was that her thirst was growing worse, and the headache that ensued from it hindered her from truly being able to think.

A groan escaped her lips as she grabbed her head, closing her eyes tightly as she curled into herself. Her mouth was so dry, her throat hurting, her body _begging_ for something she couldn't understand.

The mechanical whirring sound returned, causing her to turn in time for the sound of a gunshot to ring out in the room and a bullet pierce her shoulder, flinging her around with the impact.

A scream escaped Chloe's lips as she collapsed with the contact, in agony, shoulder throbbing viciously. The blonde cried as she struggled towards the wall, the sunlight in her face and blinding, the terrible heat returning, the suffocating feeling consuming, the glare adding to the pain in her head, throat, and shoulder.

Her hand pressed down on something and she looked down, making out the bloody bullet that must have gone right through her shoulder and out of her body. It was covered in her own blood, and once more she found herself drawn to the scent of it, reaching out and picking up the bullet, hand trembling. The bullet was long, sleek, silver, and Chloe's thirst cramped her stomach. Pain in her stomach, her throat, her head, the scent of her own blood swirling around her nostrils, the throbbing of her shoulder seemed almost alive. The room was twirling, the silence deafeningly loud, her every sense seemed on fire, accelerated yet muted all at the same time.

Desperation grew in her, consuming her from within like a living, uncontrollable fire.

The mechanical whirring continued, grating on her nerves, causing the pounding, the disorientation to grow.

Chloe tightened her grip on her head and screamed, closing her eyes as tightly as she could.

Suddenly something fell on her and Chloe reacted on instinct. She snapped, grabbing the warm body and twisted it, forcing the other to the ground beneath her, one hand gripping hair and the other a shoulder. Her gums tickled before she lunged down and bit down on that neck. Warm blood rushed into her mouth, sweet and delicious, unlike anything she'd ever tasted, and the blonde didn't stop to question. All she knew was that with every gulp of the ambrosia the pain subsided a little, the cramps loosened, the throbbing in her shoulder lessened. Slowly the sunlight didn't hurt her eyes half as much, the room had stopped twirling, and her hunger diminished.

It wasn't until there was nothing left that she let go, opening her eyes, those green orbs widening when they fell upon a lifeless twenty-something redhead.

Chloe cried and shuffled backwards, eyes widening at the lack of pain in her shoulder. She reached for her shoulder, eyes widening further, lips parting to find the bullet-hole gone, completely healed without even a scar.

Her tongue lapped out, licking the blood still clinging to her lips, and she hissed as her tongue sliced across two elongated, sharp fangs.

Swallowing her own blood mixed with her victim's, Chloe tilted her head towards the window as the mechanical sound returned, the boards slowly moving over the glass, hiding the sunlight from the room until only the artificial light remained.

Her eyes stopped stinging, and despite the fact that she knew she should be more terrified, more confused, the scent of blood on her hand distracted her. The blonde raised her own hand, covered in her victim's blood, and she could only stare at it before bringing it to her lips, her tongue cleaning her skin. Like a child possessed she could only think of the blood, addicted to its taste, to its flavor, to how things stopped hurting once she drank. She actually found herself wondering if there was anyone else around, the hunger still not quenched fully.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. "Chloe."

She stumbled to her feet. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, your memory will return in a little. It's a side-effect of the...transition." He replied, entering the room with a wicked smile on his handsome face. "Everyone has some degree of memory loss due to the shock your body goes through to evolve."

"Evolve?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, you're not a mere human anymore. Not cattle like you once were." He announced, stopping before her, eyeing her as if she were something marvelous. "You have your friend, Lana, to thank for bringing you to my attention."

"Lana?" Chloe brought a hand to her head, flashes of Lana and an alleyway racing through her mind before it ended in a fanged Lana pouncing on her. Chloe gasped, taking a couple of steps back.

He smiled, obviously guessing that her memories had begun returning. "I turned you and you are now a part of my household, as is Lana...and that boy of hers once he wakes up from the Deep Sleep."

"Deep Sleep?" Chloe shook her head, before her eyes widened. "Wait. Boy? Do you mean _Clark_?"

"Usually I don't just turn just _anyone_, but you two have proven..._unique_." He replied before smiling. "Do you feel that?"

She eyed him curiously.

"That calmness you feel despite being so confused, and having just had your first kill? What you feel is the Sire bond between us," he replied, reaching out and softly caressing her cheek with the back of her cheek. "You're home now."

She gulped, gazing up into his blue eyes. "Who are you?"

His fingers trailed down her cheek, down her neck, tracing her collarbone before pulling away. "Deacon, Deacon Frost. You, like your friend Lana, and soon your friend Clark, have the honor of being of the House of Frost."

"House of Frost." Chloe whispered, trying to absorb all of this, a little freaked by how well she took this all, how calmly, but she guessed she had that Sire bond Deacon had spoken about to thank for that. "And we're..._what exactly_?"

She would have guessed 'vampire' if it wasn't for the whole part where she _hadn't_ gone up into flames in the sunlight, so obviously they were something else.

"We're the future." He replied smoothly. "Halfbloods, vampires...and _other_." He eyed her. "Do you even understand what you are?"

She blinked, confused. "Other?"

He smiled in dark amusement. "I have done what every other vampire, every _Pureblood_ has wanted to for ages. I have created the next step in our evolution." He reached out to caress her hair. "I have created the first true _Daywalker_." He smiled evilly. "I had already suspected it might be possible before you awoke, and yet I have to admit I was shellshocked to see you stand in the sunlight and not go up in ashes as the rest of us would have."

Her eyes widened as she looked towards the boarded up windows.

She should have gone up in flames!

Why hadn't she?

"We need to speak about your protection." Deacon surprised her by saying. "No one can know that you're a Daywalker, _no one_. Not Lana, nor Clark nor anyone else. Especially not the Purebloods. The House of Erebus and Eli Damaskinos especially...my inside sources tell me Damaskinos is trying unsuccessfully to create Daywalkers from his own lineage...if he knew about you he'd kidnap you to try and find the missing link through your remains."

Chloe gulped, not liking the sound of that.

"Come." He offered her his hand. "We have much to discuss."

Chloe eyed his hand, gaze going to the closed window, to the corpse by the wall, and then she turned towards Deacon and took his hand.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Blade**

Spoilers and also AU for the Smallville Season 5 Episode "THIRST".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Chloe!" Lana rushed out and hugged her tightly before pulling back and smiling, fangs peeking through her lips. "I'm so happy to see that you've lived through the change."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, digesting the fact that obviously some didn't survive the transition between human and vampire. Although she'd just spent hours with Deacon Frost there was much she still didn't know, but she supposed she knew what was the most important, like not telling a soul of her ability to step out into sunlight. She gazed at her high school friend, still so incredibly perky despite being a ruthless vampire. "Lana."

"We're going to be sisters _forever_ now." Lana smiled, reaching out and grabbing Chloe's hands, giving them a squeeze. "I'm so happy."

Chloe just nodded silently, eyes going around the large building with the boarded up windows. "This place is huge."

Lana nodded. "Welcome to the House Of Frost, the only 'House' of vampires whose leader isn't a Pureblood." Her hazel eyes looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening as she looped her arm around Chloe's and began leading her down the corridor. "Usually the Purebloods are the only one with power and Houses, but ever since he became a vampire Deacon has slowly been changing things. He's risen in the vampire heirarchy, and many of the Houses fear and dislike him because of it." She smiled. "He wants to give us the power, to tear down the dominion the Purebloods have over us. Just because they were _born_ vampires doesn't mean they're greater than us."

"Vampires can be born?" Chloe was shocked to the core at that one. She'd always figured that if vampires really existed, that they wouldn't be able to procreate considering they were all basically dead.

"The Purebloods." Lana replied. "We Half-bloods can't...it's one of the reasons they look down on us."

Chloe's green gaze slid to Lana, surprised by the snarl, the hiss, the utter loathing in her voice as she spoke.

The blonde wondered how long exactly Lana had been a part of the House of Frost...how long it'd taken for Deacon Frost to fully indoctrinate her. "Deacon said he'd turned Clark."

Lana nodded, worrying her bottom lip. "It was hard, Clark resisted...and he was _strong_. And fast. And _lasers_ shot out of his eyes! Deacon had to have Quinn and a couple of the others help him because he couldn't capture Clark on his own, and then Quinn bit Clark...and broke his fangs on Clark's _skin!_" She gazed towards Chloe. "Clark couldn't understand, couldn't see _why_ we were doing it, that it was for his own good. He resisted and burnt up a couple of the boys really badly, and for a second I was worried he was going to get away." The brunette sighed. "But then this container with a green rock dislodged itself from its hiding place during the scuffle between him and the boys, and Clark became weaker than water. One minute he was shooting _fire_ from his eyes...nearly _searing_ through the boys! And then the next he's on the ground, trembling, unable to even look up."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, worried of how being exposed to both Kryptonite and the vampire virus could have affected her friend. "Is he alright? Has he awoken?"

"Not yet, he is still in the Deep Sleep." Lana gazed at her in worry. "Did you know? About Clark?"

Chloe nodded.

Lana looked away, hurt flashing over her features. "I always suspected you did. You stopped...you stopped asking questions. The only reason you would do that was if you knew the answers." Her hazel gaze returned to Chloe. "Then again you two were both meteor freaks, it makes sense you confided in each other."

"Meteor freak?" Chloe frowned, pulling away from Lana. "I wasn't a meteor freak."

"You don't have to keep it hidden from me anymore, Chloe, I saw you heal yourself." Lana announced. "It's one of the reasons Deacon agreed to sire you and forgave me for planning to do so without his permission. You were a meteor freak, just like Clark was."

Chloe didn't correct Lana's assumptions on the origin of Clark's abilities, lost in the shock that apparently she herself had once been what she'd persecuted.

The irony!

Lana had said that Chloe healed...maybe it was her specific meteor mutation that'd in turn mutated the vampire virus inside of her. She doubted that this could be repeated by just infected a meteor freak...and that made her realize how true Deacon's words were. If word of her ability reached the wrong ears she would become the experimentation of the Purebloods dreams. They'd take her apart, bleed her dry...

She gulped, shaking her head of the terrifying imagery.

Deacon didn't really care _how_ he'd done it, the pride of having accomplished Siring a Daywalker enough for him. Already he was planning how she could be useful to him, and Chloe realized that as long as she was useful to Deacon he'd keep her safe and protect her from the Purebloods. As long as she was under Deacon's protection, and kept her ability hidden, she would live.

It surprised her how dying made her realize how much she wanted to live.

Even if it was only a half-life.

"Has Deacon mentioned what division he plans on putting you in?" Lana asked, beginning to lead Chloe down the corridor passed a couple of beautiful, statuesque females who were deeply concentrated in their conversation, one noting things down on a notepad. "After bringing you and Clark to him, Deacon thinks that my talents are in the scouting Division, like Buffy. I will mingle with humans and find the best of the best, the ones who deserve to evolve, and after deliberation and presenting their files and such to him to turn the ones he believe will serve the House of Frost better." She smiled. "I love the idea. It's so easy for me to be social so it is going to be _fun_."

Chloe tried to associate this Lana with the girl she'd known before, finding them identical and yet completely different at the same time.

Her attention was distracted by a beautiful dark skinned woman in white, hair long and curled, who walked passed them, chin raise. The blonde watched her until the woman with the air of a princess turned the corner. "Who was that?"

"Vanessa Brooks." Lana responded, eyeing the direction the vampiress had disappeared in as well. "She's one of Deacon's concubines, one of his Favored."

"Concubines." Chloe confirmed, eyebrow raised. "As in more than one."

Lana smiled. "I was shocked by the concept as well, but if you remember in all those Dracula movies we used to watch-Dracula usually had three wives."

"Right." Chloe nodded, making a face. "But usually I wouldn't use Hollywood as a credible reference."

"And it usually isn't-not what I'm learning anyway. Most vampires are players from what I've seen...but there are those who find a bond so strong with another that they couldn't stray even if they wanted to." Lana's smile was soft and romantic. "They turn their lovers if the one they love is mortal, and together they will live, forever."

Chloe sent a look in Lana's direction, understanding that this was Lana's reasoning for turning Clark, and in a less _passionate_ way, her reason for turning Chloe as well. Ever since Chloe had awoken and fed her feelings had muted, numbed almost, and this was yet another example of it. She should be pissed at Lana, should yell at her, tell her off for her selfishness and about taking everything from Clark and her. Chloe should be scolding the brunette to the point of tears, telling her that she'd had so much to live for, and that she'd finally begun to live her own life. For once, everything hadn't been about Lana Lang...and then Lana had gone and made sure the world was right and everything _was_ about her once more.

Lana was dead, and didn't want to spend eternity alone, so she'd killed Chloe and Clark too so she wouldn't be lonely.

That'd been selfish and wrong...and yet while Chloe's mind rebelled against it she couldn't muster the emotions needed to argue with the brunette.

A blonde whose hair was in cornrows stormed passed, looking pissed, taking the same corner Vanessa had.

"That was Mercury." Lana leaned in, whispering. "She's part of Deacon's personal guard, and she's also a lover, but doesn't have the Concubine status Vanessa has. I don't talk to her that much because she has a stick up her ass, but I can tell she's insanely jealous of Vanessa."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been a part of the House of Frost?"

Lana smiled. "It will be going on to two months now."

The blonde was shocked at how long her friend had been changed, and Chloe just hadn't noticed, hadn't cared to notice.

"I'm very sociable, so I basically know everything about who is who around the House of Frost and the House of Erebus, which is the House we deal with the most. Though we _do_ deal with the House of Damaskinos and Talos as well. But we try not to deal with Overlord Damaskinos more than we have to." She made her nose at the thought. "He is one of the Purest of bloods and looks down on Deacon and everyone in the House of Frost even more than the others do."

These were a lot of Houses and names and personalities to remember.

Chloe was about to ask Lana more about these Houses, when someone came up to them.

"Miss Chloe, Mister Frost wishes to speak to you." The vampire declared. He was tall and husky and his face a cold mask. "Come with me."

Making a face at the vampire, Chloe nodded before turning to Lana. "We'll talk later."

"Hopefully after Clark awakes, so I can explain things to the two of you at the same time." Lana smiled.

Taking in a deep breath, not sure _why_ she was so wary of the thought of a vampiric Clark, Chloe turned to the messenger vampire and followed after him. She didn't speak, just barely managed to keep up with those long legs, and when the vampire just stopped outside of a door and wouldn't go in, wouldn't acknowledge her, she took in a deep breath before pushing forwards and inside.

There, sitting by a network of computers, was Deacon Frost.

"If you put Clark in the sunlight he'll roast." She had no idea why that was the first sentence out of her mouth once she closed the door behind her, but she felt urgent as she said it. "It has to be my previous mutation that kept me sunproof, he doesn't have that."

Deacon eyed her before nodding. "I'd guessed as much. Your tests were designed for _you_, he won't be subjected to them." The vampire smirked. "I'm not foolish enough to believe that _two_ Daywalkers could miraculously be created...but I do know that whatever amalgamation he becomes it will be _spectacular_." He motioned to the computer. "Lana told me that there wasn't a code you couldn't crack. I want you to prove her faith in your abilities."

Giving the leader of the House of Frost a wary look, Chloe walked towards him and gazed at the different computer screens on the table, seeing the different figures and symbols and such. "What is this?"

"It is something from the ancient libraries, written in the first vampiric language, one so old not even the oldest Pureblood know how to read it." Deacon patted the seat. "You're going to be my Rosetta Stone and decipher it for me."

She had only turned a couple of hours ago and he wanted her to decipher some ancient vampire language that not even the oldest bloodsuckers could crack?

Seriously?

The blonde frowned.

She could _kick_ Lana right now.

"Fine." Taking in a deep breath, Chloe ran her hand over her head. "What deadline do I have?"

"The sooner the better." His voice was tinted with warning. "I don't think I need to stress that this is confidential and you cannot breathe a word of anything you do or discover in this room to anyone."

"No, you don't." She agreed, having already figured this was yet another one of the things he'd expect her to keep secret from everyone else. "So what exactly is this supposed to be? What am I decoding?"

"A very important ritual." Deacon replied, hands going to her shoulders and lowering her down to the chair, swinging it around so that she was facing the computers. "Start now. Should you need someone to eat or anything at all, just go to the door and Crease will get what you need."

"Crease." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"The vampire who brought you here." Deacon responded. "He'll be posted outside your door whenever you are inside here working, making sure you are not...distracted...by anyone from the outside. And as I said before, if you need anything, he'll bring it for you."

"Okay." Chloe nodded.

"Good." Deacon rubbed his hands together. "I'll leave yourself familiarizing yourself with the system, and you start work tomorrow, so rest after this."

Chloe watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him, before mimicking him mouthing 'You'll be my Rosetta Stone' as she turned to look back at the computers. "Great, just great." Her eyes narrowed on the incomprehensible codes on the computer screens before sneering, shaking her head. "Thanks _a lot _Lana."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Blade**

Spoilers and also AU for the Smallville Season 5 Episode "THIRST".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Mister Crease, I took you for an honorable man, but you're nothing but a lowly cheat." Chloe accused, glaring at her cards.

Crease snorted in disgust. "Don't need to be. Not when you're so _horrible_ at this."

"You, sir, are no gentleman." She informed him, pouting. "Got any Fives?"

He shook his head. "Go Fish."

"_Dammit_!" She snapped, reaching into the pile and puling out an Ace, sure her face showed her displeasure.

Crease kept his gaze on his own cards. "Got any Nines?"

A growl escaped her lips as she handed over the three Nines she had. "You're cheating somehow Crease, and when I find out how I'm going to hurt you _so badly_."

The vampire sniggered. "Do you know how _pathetic_ it is how badly you suck at a _children's_ game?"

"Shut up." She grumbled, glaring at her cards. "Any Fours?"

He didn't even have the decency to tell her the two words, instead, motioning with his chin towards the pack.

The blonde mumbled some choice words under her breath as she reached for a card, pulling out a King.

"Shouldn't you be working on whatever it is Deacon has you working on?" Crease wanted to know, putting down his four Nine cards face up. "If he comes in and sees us playing card games instead of you doing what you're _supposed_ to be doing, both of our asses are going to be on the line."

"Your job is to accommodate me, and I can't do anything else right now while my newest program is trying to crack that damn code." Chloe replied, rearranging her cards. These last couple of days she hadn't really seen the outside of this room. She'd gone over the codes over and over, on hand and by computer, trying to find patterns. She'd written and run so many different programs, and all had failed her, leaving her frustrated and worried. She didn't trust Deacon Frost to keep her in his high graces just because she could withstand sunlight. He looked like the type who would punish you no matter who you were if you disappointed him.

And she didn't want to be punished.

These codes were enough of a punishment.

A couple of times she'd had a false hope that she'd been making progress, only to hit some roadblock and disappointment and have to scratch everything she'd done and go back to the beginning.

Once again she believed that she might have made a breakthrough, but was refusing to get her hopes up once more as to not be so spectacularly let down as she had in the recent past.

"Both of us are doing our jobs and Deacon Frost can't say anything about it." She declared, voice a growl. "And if he does, let him. I have a couple of bones I want to pick with him and will gladly do so if he wants to pick a fight with me right now."

Crease was silent for a moment, before shaking his head. "He still hasn't fed, huh?"

Chloe frowned, looking away. "Four days, Crease. A newly turned vampire can't last six days without feeding and he's gone four already. Nothing Lana or Deacon says is making him eat, and he's already gone half insane."

"He's a damn fool, that's all I can say." Crease replied. "Any Queens?"

"Go Fish." And yet it gave her no pleasure to send his ass fishing to the pack. "I didn't last ten minutes after waking up before feeding...I can't imagine the self-control he must be exhibiting to go all these days."

"Your instincts kicked in, that's natural." Crease shrugged. "Once we wake up we're not human anymore, things are different. As humans we ate meat and as vampires we do the same. I don't see the difference. Animals are lesser than humans, so no one says anything about it when humans eat them. Humans are lesser than us, and yet some don't see how the same rules apply."

Chloe could see how Clark would find it difficult to see things that way, especially since he'd been Man's Protector for so many years now. To now be the one who preyed on Man would just screw with everything he'd once upheld. Not even Lana and her promises of life together forever were going to be enough to push Clark Kent over the edge and take a human life. That wasn't how he worked. Clark's moral code was too strong, too ingrained in him. Chloe knew without a doubt that his character and convictions were strong enough to let him go the two remaining days without feeding, and that he would let himself die the agonizing death of a starved Newling.

A part of Chloe, maybe the tiny shred of humanity she might still have left, admired Clark for it, but the other part of her was worried and pissed and angry at him. She was also pissed at Lana. Thanks to the brunette she'd lost her life, the career in the making she'd been loving, her studies, her friends at university..._everything_. Because of Lana and her selfish acts Chloe had lost it all, and now she could lose the one thing she did have left, her best friend Clark. Part of her wanted to respect his wishes and let him die with whatever little soul he had left. Too bad that part of her wasn't dominant anymore.

The door flew open and Lana rushed in. "Chloe! I don't know what to do! He's going to die and I couldn't bare eternity without him at my side!"

Chloe barely had time to prepare herself before the crying brunette rushed to her and collapsed on her knees, hugging the sitting girl's waist.

"We need to do something Chloe!" Lana held on tightly, hiding her face in Chloe's stomach as her body shook with her tears. "He won't do it, won't drink no matter how hard we try to force him! He'll die Chloe! He'll die and leave me! He won't drink for me! He doesn't love me enough to drink for me!"

Somehow, things always seemed to come back to Lana.

Sighing, Chloe placed her hand on the crying brunette's head. "Maybe we should respect his decision and let him die."

"_No_." Lana shook her head. "I can't lose him. If he dies I'll greet the sunrise! I swear it! Eternity without Clark is _unbearable_."

Chloe wanted to wring Lana's neck.

The petite vampiress had ruined Chloe's life and yet she was willing to kill herself and leave the blonde completely alone in this new, terrifying world she'd forced her into?

Pushing back the resentment she felt, Chloe took in a deep breath, refusing to be with only Lana for eternity. "Listen to me Lana, I need you to do something for me. It's very important and might be the only thing that can save Clark."

The brunette looked up at her immediately, eyes wide.

"Remember our class rings? The red ones?" Chloe asked slowly.

The brunette nodded.

"I need you to get one for me." Chloe responded. "Go get it as soon as you can. Right now if you have the time."

"Okay, I-I'll go find the one I had. I left it in my drawer because it was too big for me so I could never wear it and I forgot to get it adjusted and-."

"Lana, _now_. It's urgent." Chloe urged. "When you got it, bring it to me immediately."

"Okay. I will." Lana nodded, turning and hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Crease raised an eyebrow from where he was watching her. "You're going to bribe him with _jewelry_."

Chloe couldn't even master a smile at that as her gaze met his. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Thankfully she wasn't asked to expand on that answer because her computers beeped, and she twirled around, wheeling her seat back to the screens. Those green eyes narrowed as she went over the data, and then her eyes widened as she gasped. "Crease...I've halfway decoded the prologue!" She twirled in her seat to face him, eyes wide and lips curled in a shocked smile. "I'm so awesome I surprise even myself!"

The seat he was sitting in fell back with the force with which he stood. "I'll go find Deacon immediately." He raced out of the room, having obviously forgotten that he had a cellular and that informing Deacon in that way would be quicker.

Chloe shook her head at him as she got up from her seat and made her way to the table they'd been playing on. Sending the door a sly look she reached for Crease's cards and turned them upright, glancing at his hand.

Her mouth fell open as she cried out in outrage. "He had _two _Fives! That! That! That _cheater_!"

Placing his cards back down, Chloe returned to her seat at the computer and after keying in some commands, began printing off the half of the prologue which had been decoded. From what she could tell, the prologue was giving a detailed account on some sort of ancient blood god called La Magra. She'd never heard of this blood god before, and was a little curiousity as to why Deacon was so interested in him/her/it.

The door flew open and Deacon stormed in, urgency in his every movement, as was shock. "You have decoded it?"

"Part of the prologue." She explained as she stood, motioning to the pages being printed. "It will take a while to decode the whole thing, especially since I'm beginning to think that that block of completely different glyphs might actually be able computed into some sort of picture or map, but now that my program has cracked the code I can tell you with all certainty that you _will_ have the whole thing in readable English."

He just eyed her in silence before smirking. "You know, I have to admit it. When Lana swore that you were a genius I doubted her, but she's going to be rewarded for bringing you to me."

Chloe didn't know how to take that, except, maybe... "Shouldn't _I_ be the one rewarded? All she did was bite me first. _I_ just decoded part of an ancient relic in a language I didn't know existed until four days ago and which _no one else_ in the world can speak or read." She folded her arms over her chest. "And I could have done it as a human as well."

He didn't comment on that, going instead to pick up the pages that had finished printing, eyes browsing over the contents, smile evil. "Dragonetti swore that I'd never get this translated, that as a Halfblood I'd never be able to understand the words written...I'm going to take these and assfuck him with them. Pureblood trash." He reached out and pulled the surprised blonde into a kiss before letting her go and leaving the room, attention completely on the documents in his hand.

Chloe stood there, shell-shocked, before making a face. "This isn't good." She ran the back of her hand over her lips. "This isn't good at all."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Blade**

Chapter 5/6

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She hesitated outside the room Clark was being kept in, leaning her forehead against the door and closing her eyes. A part of her knew this was wrong, that she was basically doing the same thing Lana had, and she wondered if it wasn't the vampiric nature that brought out of the worse and most selfish in them. Chloe couldn't stand the thought of what she knew would happen to her best friend should he not eat, couldn't fathom the thought of eternity with only Lana Lang by her side...or eternity in which both of them were dead should Lana live true to her threats and greet the sun upon Clark's death. The thought of being alone in this new, vicious, terrifying world scared Chloe to her core, and once more she found herself understanding Lana and her motives more and more. Eternity wasn't the beautiful promise all those vampire novels and movies made it out to be. It was long and lonely and _scary_. Especially if you had to live through it alone.

It was with that knowledge that she relaxed her face, opened her eyes, and took in a deep breath before nodding to Crease, who'd been silently watching her slight meltdown.

Crease pulled up his sleeve to show the tattoo on his inner wrist. It wasn't the tattoo that declared Crease to be a part of the House of Frost (that tattoo was behind his neck), but instead this was a special one only certain select members of the House had, which were like keys, opening doors no one else could.

The vampire aligned his inner wrist with the scanner by the door, and the light blue light scanned the symbol before the lightbulb above the door switched from red to blue, and the door slid open. Taking in a deep breath, Chloe stepped inside, staring at the other locked door in front of her which only opened once the one behind her was sealed shut once more. The vampire brought her hand to her nose, giving a wince as the smell of skin beginning to rot reached her. Vampires needed blood to keep their organs functioning, to keep from truly dying, and since Clark hadn't been feeding his body was slowly beginning to rot from within.

She followed the scent, finding him sitting on the floor in the corner, leaning hard against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. "Clark?"

He lowered his head to look at her, sadness entering his eyes. "Chloe...Lana told me...I hoped she was lying..."

His breath was rancid.

The blonde sighed, sitting down in front of him. "You need to feed, Clark."

"_No_." He shook his head weakly. "I can't-never-_no_."

"_Clark_, do it for Lana." Chloe whispered, trying to get him to do it of his own will. "If you die she swears she'll greet the dawn. Do you now what she'll go through if she does that? She'll _burn to death_."

Clark looked sickened at the thought, and yet he shook his head. "I can't Chloe. I can't take someone else's life."

"Lana didn't choose to be a vampire, Clark, I didn't either, but we chose to still _live_." Chloe tried, reaching out and curling her fingers around his weak hand. "You're the last of your family, you have to live. Your father didn't die saving you so that you could throw your life away and _choose_ to spit in the face of his and your mother's sacrifice."

That was a low blow, she knew it, but she was pulling out all she could to convince Clark of his own will to feed.

"I can't, Chloe." Clark shook his head, near tears. "I'm sorry."

She was near tears as well, her free hand subtly slipping into her pocket, fingers curling around the class ring of red kryptonite. "Me too."

"For what?" He whispered.

A single tear made its way down her cheek as she tightened her grip on his hand. "For this." Yanking the ring out, Chloe slid it onto his little finger.

For a second Clark didn't understand, and then it did, eyes widening in shocked betrayal before suddenly they flashed with a red sheen, and it wasn't Clark anymore.

Chloe gazed into Kal's eyes. "If you ever take it off, he'll walk into the sunlight."

The weak alien/vampire hybrid nodded his understanding.

Chloe took in a deep breath before turning behind her, raising her voice. "He'll do it."

The inner door slid open to show a group of young women huddled together, trapped in the little room between both doors.

Chloe stood and looked away as Clark...as _Kal_... staggered to his feet and rushed at the girls.

Soon screams and pleads for mercy filled the room.

Chloe, the only female not being massacred, moved towards the bed and sat down, gazing around the spartan room, similar to hers and yet not, wondering where the video cameras were.

She'd managed to locate all five hidden cameras by the time there was silence in the room, and she turned her gaze upon Kal as he rose from his last victim. Already his scent had gotten better, the blood acting rapidly in his system healing all that his starvation had destroyed. Kal turned towards Chloe, drenched in blood, eyes unnaturally blue, face half-shadowed by the darkness of the room. He looked like a completely different person.

Most probably because he was.

Chloe wondered how this would work now.

His Kryptonian powers had been derived from the yellow sun, and yet now he wasn't able to go in the sunlight.

Or was he?

Would he lose all of his extra powers or would he somehow keep them?

She knew she'd told Deacon that Clark wouldn't be able to handle sunlight, but a part of her had doubted her words, had wanted Clark to have the advantage of surprise over Deacon which she herself didn't. She hadn't wanted Clark subjected to the sunlight test and the silver test, even if they did prove that he was immune to them.

She might be the first meteor-freak/vampire hyrbid, but Clark was the first and only Kryptonian Vampire...and to Chloe that made him more intriguing than she herself was. The vampire virus might have nulled out all his powers, but on the other hand it might have enhanced them, or maybe changed them somehow.

Whatever the answer to those questions were, she wanted Clark to have an advantage over Deacon, and knew that Kal would want the same.

Kal was the proud son of Krypton, and wouldn't do well as someone else' minion. But he was cunning, smart, and would lay low as long as he needed before...

Kal peeled his dirty, blood-covered shirt off and let it fall to the floor by his feet, displaying his chiseled abs and chest.

Chloe couldn't blame him for taking it off. He'd been wearing those clothes for four days now, and you could smell it.

Kal gazed up around him, eyeing the different cameras Chloe had discovered, before returning his gaze to her and stalking with intent.

Something in the way he'd first glanced at the cameras kept Chloe from jerking away from him as she would have, instead only giving a little squeak as he pushed her down on her back, straddling her hips on the bed. He leaned down, managing his weight on the palm against the mattress by her head, eyes narrowed and on her.

"_Why_?" He hissed.

A drop of blood he had yet to lick away trailed down the side of his lips and fell through the air before splattering onto her lips.

Chloe's tongue reached out and licked the scarlet red away, gulping the faint essence of life while debating what to answer.

She could go the Lana route, and say that she wanted him to live forever, that she was doing it for his good. But she really couldn't see herself doing that, couldn't see him believing it, respected him a bit too much to say that, so she opted for the truth.

The blonde raised her chin. "Because I'm selfish...and scared."

He gazed down at her, eyes narrowed slightly, before he let go, standing up to stare at one of the many cameras. "I'm still hungry!"

Chloe gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before taking a breath and sitting up in time for the first door to slide open to reveal more whimpering, scared mortals.

Kal smiled at the women, not making a move towards them, just eyeing them like a predator.

A little tired, Chloe stood from the bed and sauntered towards the door and the whimpering women. She reached out and grabbed one, yanking her into the room and out of the way, hissing and showing her fangs, scattering the other scared girls deeper into the room with Kal. The blonde entered the intersection, the door to the bedroom sliding shut as the screams began, and only when that door was completely shut did the one behind her open to reveal a smirking Deacon Frost, and pinch-faced Lana Lang.

"You are my little miracle worker." Deacon smirked, reaching his hand out for her. "First our little...assignment...and now you got him to drink when not even his beloved little Lana here could get him to with tears and pleading."

Chloe placed her hand in his, silent as he ran the back of his other hand down her cheek and neck.

Deacon Frost was very charming and handsome, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. She just couldn't. And Chloe had always trusted her instincts.

Lana wasn't looking at her, face more pinched than before, mouth tense, gaze rebelliously turned away.

"How did you manage to convince him? What does that ring mean to him?" Frost wanted to know, finger tracing the blonde's collarbone.

"It's a promise we made to each other." Chloe lied, raising her eyes to meet his, expression blank. "A while ago I did something for Clark that I really didn't want to do, and I promised him over his class ring that I'd do it. Clark promised that if I ever needed something from him, to give him back the ring, and he'd do whatever it was that I needed him to do for me."

"I never heard of this." Lana mumbled, still not looking at her.

Chloe's gaze slid to Lana and then back to Deacon, not commenting.

Deacon's fingers trailed back up Chloe's neck before clasping her chin and raising her gaze to meet his. "Come with me."

Letting go, Deacon turned and walked away.

"Why did he straddle you on the bed?" Lana asked, voice low. "What sort of relationship do you two have?"

Chloe slid her gaze to Lana. "_Unbelievable._"

She shook her head and followed after her sire.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Blade**

Spoilers and also AU for the Smallville Season 5 Episode "THIRST".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Inside of the meat-locker.

Chloe shook her head, looking around at the denizens of vampires dancing around in a frenzy to the beat of electronic music.

Deacon owned a large amount of underground vampiric nightclubs, and tonight, for the first time, Chloe had been allowed outside of the House of Frost and had been taken to one of them...and this entrance in particular had been situated in some shitty old warehouse, inside of a meat locker freezer thing. Chloe never could have expected to find this sort of a place where it was, and she figured that that was the whole idea.

"I own other places like this all across the country." Deacon declared from where they sat above the rest, drinking glasses of chilled blood. "It helps bring in revenue...and pisses off Dragonetti and the Houses...so its a double bonus really."

The blonde gazed down at the vampires dancing around, and then at the vampire DJ, before returning her gaze to Deacon. "Not that a night out on the town isn't exciting...but I haven't even had time off enough to get my House of Frost tattoo...why exactly am I here when I could be working on...the assignment?"

He smirked, eyeing her from across the table, hands steepled on his chest. "I admire your worth ethic...like I admire many things about you, Chloe Sullivan."

"My mind has always been one of my greater attributes." She replied, taking a sip of the cooled blood and resting it on the ironically cute vampire bat coaster.

Deacon's lips curled. "I wasn't admiring your brains...at this moment."

Chloe didn't comment, didn't react other than to reach for her glass of blood and throw her head back, gulping down the rest of the ambrosia of life without stop until the tall glass was empty. It wasn't that she didn't find Deacon attractive because she would have been blind if so. It wasn't that the whole thing with his lovers and concubines was a big deal either because as Lana had put it, vampires seemed to be basically players with lots of different lovers. There was just something about Deacon that she couldn't trust, no matter how hard she tried.

Deacon eyed her in dark amusement before leaning forwards. "I find you a very attractive woman, Chloe, and not only are you attractive, but you're the smartest individual I know, and not only that, but you have proven today that you have a manipulative side to you as well." He smirked. "It makes you even more attractive in my eyes."

She wondered if a Newling could tell her Sire she wasn't interested in becoming yet another of his many concubines.

Did she have the right to tell him that?

Chloe's eyes lowered to Deacon's hand as it reached out, his fingers trailing up her knuckles.

"Already you've proven to me to be more valuable than most of my House. Your mind...the fact that you've already begun decrypting the Book of Erebus when those of the House of Erebus themselves are unable to even understand a little _drawing_..." Deacon declared, caressing the ring on her middle finger. "Brains, cunning, beauty...I have great appreciation for rare specimens like yourself."

She gazed into his eyes. "I think we should return to the House, I would like to check on my program and see how the second half of the prologue is translating out to."

Deacon watched her, his smile fading slightly, before it returned and he stood. "All work and no play..."

She stood as well. "When my...assignment is over I'll have the head to have fun." Chloe scented something and gazed down at the dancers, zeroing in on a lone male weaving through the dancers, following a woman who had apparently no interest in him, instead going to dance up against Mercury.

"Human." Deacon replied from close behind her, voice in her ear, arm around her on the railing in front of her. "Sometimes patrons bring along a snack for the Bloodbath." His fingers slipped from the railing to her hips, and tightened proprietarily, before beginning to lead her from the railing down into the dancers below.

Chloe knew then and there that this La Magra business would only put him off for as long as it took for her to complete the translation. Deacon Frost was the Head of his House, and he was used to getting what he wanted...what he desired...and apparently she happened to fall in that category.

She also didn't like the feeling of having no choice in the matter. If she was such a great prize, being a Daywalker with over the average intelligence then she was apparently some golden statue in the vampires eyes...and she could see how he'd want something like that completely.

As they exited the club through the west entrance, Chloe felt something and turned to look back, seeing at the far opposite of the club a black man in black leather and black shades enter the club. She wasn't sure what attracted her to him because he wasn't her type at all and she didn't feel any sexual attraction to him, but something about him just caught her eye. The blonde shook her head and let herself be dragged out of the club towards Deacon's awaiting car, listening to her Sire as he began complaining to her about Dragonetti, the leader of one of the Twelve Sub-Houses of the House of Erebus.

Sliding into the black Mercedes, Chloe sent a look back at the building before turning to Deacon when he slid in, listening to him intently, very intrigued with the other vampire Houses.

Only later the next day she'd find out that they'd just barely made it out of the club before Blade, the only Daywalker according to those who talked to her about him, the feared and hated hunter of vampires attacked. He'd destroyed the place, killed most of the vampires, and severely burnt Quinn, Deacon's right hand man. Mercury was probably one of the only vampires to get out of there without a scratch, but then again Mercury could be very badass.

Still, considering, Chloe figured that the most badass of this whole tale was definitely Blade.

Blade.

She wondered if the fact that she too was a Daywalker was the reason why she'd sensed him, wondered if he'd sensed her.

But she didn't have time to wonder, as she worked on the slight modifications to her program to decipher the rest of the fluctuating and different codes embedded in the Book of Erebus. Lana stopped coming to visit her, and the blonde had a feeling that the brunette was still very annoyed at the fact that Kal had straddled her on the bed, which Chloe thought ridiculous, especially since after he'd been released Kal had been doing more than straddling the female vampires he'd come into contact with. Apparently eternal life with Clark wasn't going the way Lana had envisioned it, and she blamed Chloe.

The door opened and Chloe ignored it, figuring Crease had returned with her food.

"Have you heard?"

She looked up, blinking in surprise to see Kal there, leaning with his hip against a column, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dragonetti isn't very pleased with Frost." Kal announced, a smirk on his lips. "Apparently he humiliated Deacon in front of the House of Erebus, and our Head is in a fit, snarling and promising swift retribution on the Purebloods."

She hadn't seen Kal the last couple of days, and was surprised that he knew where she was, and had managed to get in so easily.

Then again, Crease _had_ left his post to get her something.

"Lana thinks you and I were lovers." Kal surprised her with a chuckle. "Poor little Lana Lang. She's always the victim, isn't she?"

Chloe tilted her head to the side.

"She had this idea that once she turned us things were be like some gothic fairytale, and all of a sudden things aren't going the way she had planned." Kal replied, stalking towards Chloe and casting a curious glance at the programs running simultaneously on the screens before returning his gaze to her. "All of a sudden, everything isn't about her. 'Clark' is gone, as is his near obsession and worship of her, and you aren't her shadow anymore. If anything, you're Deacon's little _treasure_ whom she doesn't even have the right to see." Kal sniggered. "And now people are talking about how you're going to be a concubine soon, maybe even a Bride." Kal raised an eyebrow. "Deacon hasn't taken a Bride yet, and you could get that coveted First Bride, or Head Bitch In Charge status. Even Vanessa, his supposed Favored, hasn't been all high and mighty lately. Insecurity is running rampant in this place."

She frowned, standing. "Bride?"

Kal watched her, darkly amusement. "So I take it that that's not something you're working towards."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He watched her. "Does Deacon know his attentions aren't met favorably?"

"Depends." Chloe responded, taking a step towards Kal, taking a subtle whiff of him. "Does he know that you have some resistance to sunlight?"

Kal's eyes widened before narrowing, his whole body tensing as he reached forwards and grabbed her, yanking her the rest of the way towards him, growling into her face. "How did you know?"

Chloe smiled up at his face. "I smell sunlight on your skin. Also, a tiny hint of burnt flesh." She chuckled. "I'm shocked the others haven't figured it out already, but they've probably forgotten what sunlight smells like."

Kal just stared at her, eyes narrowing, not letting go, before sighing. "I can stay in direct sunlight for approximately thirty minutes, before it starts to burn."

"Just long enough for you to...recharge." Chloe figured, smile growing.

He gazed down at her, lips twitching as he finally gave into the urge and smirk down at her. "I'm not a hundred per cent as I was before, but I'm still a force to be reckoned with...not that anyone knows about it. Frost saw me use my powers before my Siring, but I've convinced him that I've lost them after the turning, let myself be beaten up by lessers to prove in his ridiculous tests that I wasn't...empowered anymore." Kals light blue eyes flashed red for a split second. "I'm Kal-EL, Last Son of Krypton..._first_ of a new kind...and I will _not_ be the servant of anyone, much less someone weaker than me like Deacon Frost."

"I was counting on that." Chloe responded softly.

Kal searched her eyes before letting go. "This meeting will stay between the two of us."

"Of course." She agreed.

Kal's lips twitched once more in amusement before his eyes went to the door. "Hunting. Tonight. You haven't gone out on a single hunt since I've turned."

"I haven't hunted period." Chloe admitted, gazing around the room. "I've been basically stuck in here."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Kal shook his head. "And you call yourself a vampire."

She laughed and mock-glared at him. "Get of here."

Saluting, Kal turned and left.

Chloe watched the door slide closed behind him and smiled. She had an ally in him again.

The computer beeped, and the blonde turned towards it, realizing with wide eyes that it had finished decrypting the whole Book.

She went towards her seat and sat down, typing in commands and printing the documents and glyphs...browsing over some of the decrypted parts...

Suddenly Chloe froze, rereading a certain passage, her eyes widening as suddenly everything made sense.

She knew what Deacon was going to do...and knew what he needed to be able to do it.

Fear gripped her by her heart.

"_Oh fuck_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**And this is now tied into the first part of the first Blade movie.**

**Review?**


End file.
